


This is Life

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Advice, Socially Awkward Enjolras, Some Humor, Trans Courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Enjolras goes to his friends for advice.





	This is Life

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been marathoning One Day at a Time right before writing this.
> 
> In this, my Combeferre is Afro-Colombian, Courfeyrac is Mexican, and Enjolras is Melanesian. And I'm back to setting fics in France.
> 
> Anyway, pardon my shitty Spanish, the learning is going slowly. Combeferre says "He probably just got nervous. It's fine. Relax." And Courfeyrac says "Relax? Enjolras doesn't _get_ nervous!"
> 
> Please review!

"Ugh," Enjolras flopped down on the apartment couch and took out the hair-tie keeping his blonde braids away from his face.

"What?" Ferre asked from the kitchen table, dark fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard as he didn't even look up from his laptop, presumably writing some paper or another.

"Nothing!" Enjolras waved an umber hand dismissively and much too indifferently.

Ferre looked up over the rims of his glasses.

Courfeyrac, possibly sensing imminent drama, slid over until they bumped hips. "What'd you do?"

Enjolras shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You're both going to be disappointed in me."

Courfeyrac snorted. "Trust me, nothing on Earth can disappoint anyone more than how much I disappointed my mom when I came out as trans to all two hundred and seven family members at my _quinceanera_. I basically told them all to go home. I've seen it all." He wrapped his brown arms around Enjolras' shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Enjolras sighed. "Grantaire asked me out and I said no."

Combeferre's laptop closed with a bang and Courfeyrac scuttled away in shock.

"Well..., I didn't actually say no, so much as I just ran away."

"Who are you and what have you done with Enjolras?" Courfeyrac demanded.

"Hey." Combeferre shrugged. _"Probablemente se puso nervioso. Está bien. Relájate."_

_"¿Relájate?"_ Courfeyrac shook his head in disgust and pointed. _"Enjolras no se pone nervioso!"_

Their conversation turned to rapid Spanish, back and forth, the occasional French word thrown in to clear up dialectal differences.

"Guys!" Enjolras shouted. "Can you please stop talking about me behind my back right in front of my face!"

Courfeyrac huffed and sat back down.

Combeferre sighed and leaned over the sofa, wrapping his arms around Enjolras' shoulders from behind. "Why did you run away?" he asked. "You love that boy."

"I do," Enjolras said, grabbing onto Ferre's arms. "But I wasn't ready for this."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you had a five-year plan?"

Enjolras bit his lips, not making eye contact.

Combeferre laughed and came around to sit on the coffee table. "Okay, I know what's going on."

"You do?" Enjolras asked. "Cause I sure don't."

"Yeah," Combeferre said, "I do. Until now, a romantic relationship with the boy of your dreams was just a hypothetical, a daydream. And if you messed up, you could start over again. But Grantaire threw a wrench in your plans when he asked you out instead of the other way around."

"Oh," Courfeyrac said. He patted Enjolras' knee. "You aren't nervous. You're terrified. None of your plans or daydreams work in this situation because of that one little change. It's the butterfly effect."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow.

"What? I listen! Sometimes." Courfeyrac shook his head. "But nevermind that, I know being without a plan is the worst thing on Earth for you. And starting out not perfect is a close second. But, Jojo, that's life. You have to give yourself some breathing room."

Enjolras nodded slowly. "What if I mess up again? What if he messes up? What if we both mess up and we can't fix it?"

"You're adults," Combeferre said. "You talk about it, and if you need to give each other some space first, you do that. And if you do end up breaking up - I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt, and it's going to hurt a lot - but it's not going to be the end of the world." He smiled gently. "It's going to be okay."

Enjolras nodded and sniffed, lurching forward to hug them both. "What did I do to deserve you guys?"

Courfeyrac laughed. "Lord only knows. So." He sat back on his heels. "What are you going to do?"

Enjolras pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Should I call and ask to meet up?"

**"No,"** Combeferre and Courfeyrac chorused.

_"Ay,"_ Courfeyrac shook his head, "let me see. Grantaire is probably just as upset as you are right now. If you call, he won't pick up, and if you ask to meet face-to-face, he'll probably think you want to beat him up in a dark alley or something."

"I'm not that bad!" Enjolras shivered at the twin skeptical looks they gave him. "Okay, maybe I am? So I... text him?"

Courfeyrac nodded and handed him the phone back.

Enjolras frowned and tilted his head, reading out loud. " _'Sorry I ran, you just caught me off-guard. To be honest, I had this whole plan for how I was going to ask you out. I would love to go on a date with you.'_ And that's...."

"Everything he needs to know," Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac nodded. "Explanation and apology for why you were an ass, reassurance you do like him back, and an actual answer."

Enjolras looked back at the phone. "And now we wait."

"And now we wait."

Combeferre stood and stretched. "Knowing Grantaire, I'm going to go make coffee."

Enjolras set his phone down for a second, then picked it up as it chimed. "No, wait, he texted back!" He grinned, trying to hide it behind his hand. " _'I'm sorry I messed up your plan, but I'm not sorry I asked you out_ ' - God, he's so infuriating - _'Where do you want to go and when?'_ "

"See?" Courfeyrac grinned and squeezed Enjolras' shoulder. "Everything will be okay."


End file.
